Littlest Pet Shop: A New Adventure
by Wingman1995
Summary: When Zernebog gets sent to Downtown City with his dad and dog, his life changes forever. He discovers feelings he never felt before like happiness but something else to that he can't put his finger on.


**Chapter 1: A new Adventure (part 1)**

**A/N: Hello everyone to my first fanfiction. I will try to update it as often as I can. I plan to change the POV from time to time as well as my OC's hair style and clothes. If I change his hair from his devilock to a pompadour and mention no change in the next chapter, he keeps the pompadour until the next change. Happy reading and remember to review.**

I let a big yawn escape me to help me wake up. I stretched my arms over my head, letting the arms of my red sweatshirt fall along my arms. Then I put my hands on my white jeans and looked at my black combat boots and then looked out the window of the plane. As I stared out of the window of the plane that took me, my dad and my dog Al to Downtown city, all I could think about what got me sent here in the first place. I was born from a Russian father and an American mother and as a result I have a Russian accent and have a habit of saying some things in Russian. I was always bullied at school and so one day I decided to not take it anymore. When this one fat kid started making fun of how I had my midnight black hair done in a devilock (Jerry Only, the Misfits bassist) I threw an overhead right to his face, knocking him right down on his fat ass. Only problem was that he was the son of the guy in charge of my hometowns juvie so I quickly found myself in juvenile court. Because my dad had gotten a job in Downtown city, my sentence was to go there with him, attend school and work at some place named Littlest Pet Shop. And one week after my appearance in court, I was on a plane heading to some new place I probably learned about in geology if I paid attention. Man I can't wait for this flight to end so I can see Al, my red and white Alaskan Klee Kai, again. For some reason I can understand what he says like its human speech. Then I heard the captain speak through the intercom.

"Attention passengers, this is your pilot Roger Baxter speaking. We will land in Downtown City in 10 minutes. We thank you for flying with us today and hope you have a nice stay in Downtown City."

Nice stay huh, maybe if I didn't get send here with my father and have to work at a pet shop.

After my dad and I got our luggage and Al covered my face with dog spit, we began looking for someone who knew how to get to Oak Street. After a while of looking, we sat down to rest.

"Well, it looks like we are out of luck finding someone who knows where Oak Street is Zernebog." I looked at my dad as he said that. His black hair hung down covering his eyes. His white tee-shirt was stuck to his muscular upper body and his blue jeans were just big enough to reach his white sneakers.

"Don't worry dad, we will find a way there, right Al?" I looked at Al who looked like he was sleeping.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind us spoke up. All three of us looked to the source of the voice and saw a man around my dad's age with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a pilot outfit. "I happened to overhear you are trying to find your way to Oak Street."

"Yes, we are new to this place and are moving to an apartment there. Do you know how we can get there?" Dad asked the pilot whose voice sounds so familiar.

"Know how to get there?! I live there with my daughter Blythe. If you're OK with it, I'll drive you there! My name is Roger by the way." The pilot, apparently the same one that flew our plane, exclaimed.

"Did he just offer three strangers a ride to his home street Zer?" I looked down to see Al raise one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and from the look on dads face it looks like he will accept" I whispered to Al.

And I was right as always, before I could get a sentence in, we were on our way to our new home with Roger. Dad sat with Roger in the front seat and I was in the backseat with Al sleeping the whole ride. I woke up when my dad shook me and looking out I saw an apartment building. There was a store at the bottom with a long line of people going from the outside into the store.

"This is where you will be working for a while Zernebog. We live a little higher up. Why don't you go in and introduce yourself to the owner while I have a look at our new home?" My dad said.

I got out of the car with Al and walked into the store. Looking around, I saw that the shop was kind of small and had what I assumed a pet play area in the back. There were a lot of people in the shop and so I walked up to an old lady with glasses, green eyes and grey hair wearing a long dress with flower patterns on it.

"Excuse me miss, but I am looking for the owner of the store. Do you know where to find them?" I asked the old lady as Al sat down on the floor next to me.

"Oh, well hello to you too young man, what good manners you have. I'm Anna Twombly, the owner of Littlest Pet Shop. What can I do for you?" She responded.

"My name is Zernebog Zolnerowich. I am the one they sent to help you with your work as part of my community service." It felt weird to have to say that to a stranger but it was the truth.

"Well isn't this just perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now I have two young whippersnappers helping me take care of the pets and run the store!"

Hearing her say two made my eyes widen a little and I started to look around for anyone that may be an employee but with so many people in this little shop, it was like trying to find a snowflake in Egypt. Then a girl with blue eyes and brown hair she had done in two pigtails, wearing a baby blue jacket, a grey undershirt and black shorts with blue, yellow and pink hearts came up to us and started speaking.

"I just called my dad and he said it was ok for me to work here after school Mrs. T." The girl then looked at me with a curios look.

"That's great Blythe. This is Zernebog; he will be working here to." Mrs. Twombly introduced me to Blythe.

"Hi I'm Blythe Baxter. I just moved here and I guess we'll be working together huh? I live a few stairs up with my dad so if you need any help, just ask." So this is Roger's daughter. She's kind of… cute.

"Well it sure looks like it. My name is Zernebog Zolnerowich and this little guy next to me is Al. We just moved here with my dad and live a few stairs up to. Let's hope we will get along." As I was introducing myself to Blythe, I could feel how Al was looking at me with a smirk forming on his lips. As I looked down to him, raising an eyebrow at him with a questioning look on my face, it grew into even bigger one.

Blythe just looked at us before speaking up."Well how about we introduce you two to the other pets in the back. I bet they will love getting to know the two of you."

She led us to the back of the store to a different room with some toys for the pets and some animal already inside. All the animals came running up to Blythe and me, ciphering away at the same time making it impossible for me to understand what they were saying. There were a panda, a hedgehog, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, a skunk, a pink spider monkey and a mongoose.

"Calm down guys, I know you are all happy the shop will stay open but I have to introduce you to these two." Blythe managed to get the pets to calm down and started the introductions." Zernebog, Al this is Penny Ling, Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Sunil. Everyone, this is Zernebog and Al. Zernebog will work in the shop with me and Mrs. T."

After the introductions were over, Al and I went up to our apartment, with just happens to be right next to the Baxter's. After agreeing with letting Roger to drive me and Blythe to school tomorrow (not like I have a chose, dad already accepted the offer) and that Blythe will introduce me to her friends, I finally got into bed and managed to sleep away the rest of the day.


End file.
